Family Don't End With Blood
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Alright just give me a chance. I have been through hell and now my life is looking up. But I worked so hard. I have lost everything and gained some back, but now its all in jeopardy. I can't lose this family too... I'm SSA Emily Jordyn, but used to be Emily-Lorraine Jordyn Singer. People change and I turned in the worse way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! So just trying this out. Give this a chance... character inspiration from **Miss Private Daniel Jackson! ** She is a very good writer check out her stories as well... anyways hope you like and review if you did! OH! FYI the story picture is the tattoo that is around Emily's forearm.

Cheers xo

* * *

Emily-Lorraine Jordyn Singer. That's a mouthful eh? I go by many names, my friends call me Emma or Em. Other hunters call me Bobby's kid Emily, and my other family they call me Supervisory Special Agent Emily Jordyn (SSA for shot) or just Jordyn.

I'm sure you have read many stories about a lost child getting her life straighten out and becoming all noble and shit like that but honestly this is nothing like that. I worked my ass off to be where I am today. I lost everything, gained some then lost it all again.

My mother died when I was about 4 or five. I can't remember my dad told me she had been sick for a while and when she died he was heart-broken. That's when the hunting started. He would disappear for days at a time and come back covered in blood. I begged him to tell me what he was doing and when I turned 10 he told me. I was grown up for my age and when I finally saw how much of a hero my father was I wanted to be just like him. Sure it was a glamorous life nor was it easy. But hey I lived.

I got into my fair share of trouble and I have scars to prove it. I helped kill so many things that by the time I turned 15 I sort of lost my ability to give crap about when I lost the motivation. I guess it all started when I met the Winchesters. John was a hunter out for revenge and his two boys were at his side. Sam and Dean, close but very different. Dean was the type you had to hammer at to get anything from him, he hid everything about himself from strangers but once you got past the shell he was a caring and honourable guy. Sam was the brains. He was kind but he had his secrets. Once you got to know Sam you knew how much he hated his life. Sure he loved his brother and father but he didn't want to be a hunter. He wanted to be normal so bad it got me thinking to. Sure I loved helping people but was this the way to do it?

Me and those boys were close for a while. We had random meetings over the years ever since I was 15 but when I turned 17 they stayed with me while Bobby and their father went to clear a nest of Vamps. They were very clear as to us staying at the house. So we did, for a while. I was stuck in that house for four days with those two and to be honest it was the most fun and normal week I have ever spent. I loved it and I came to regard them as my friends.

Then we all got annoyed. It had been three days since we last heard from our fathers. Sam was sure nothing bad was happening but me and Dean just had this feeling. Sam was sweet and I felt my stomach flip when he talked to me or said my name, but her was wrong. Yeah sue me I had a crush on the boy, but trust me if you saw those puppy eyes you would be in the same boat!

So Dean called John and he offered his help and John agreed. He had no idea I was coming and I knew Bobby would not like it. When we all arrived at an abandoned barn my father just stared at me. He didn't want me there, he was very protective and cautious. " Don't worry Daddy, I'll be fine." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek as we went on with our plan. I followed Dean and Sam followed me. John and Bobby went in the front. Now I wish I had stayed home.

Me and my clumsy feet. I was supposed to just quickly walk into the room and chop a head off. Not that bit of a deal, done it so many times but this time I wasn't expecting for the Vamp to be awake. He attacked and then all hell broke loose. The rest woke and started attacking the others. They held their ground but I was struggling to keep my footing. I saw the four of them surrounded and they fought well. I however was screwed. The Vamp was biting me and as hard as I fought I couldn't get to them and they couldn't get to me.

Sam and Dean tried their very best pushing past the crowd of Vamps but their father stopped them. Bobby was looking around in a panic. The Vamp had knocked me out and the last thing I saw was my father chopping off one's head and then bolting after me. That was _the_ last time I saw my father.

Hours I spent in the trunk of a car pounding for my life. My head was throbbing and my ears ringing. I woke up I'm sure days later in the middle of fucking nowhere with bloody clothes and an unquenchable thirst. That son of a bitch turned me and left me to die. I didn't want to believe it at first but when I could hear blood pumped through someone from a block away and the smell of blood made my mouth hurt I knew. The teeth were a give away. But I swear I never hurt a human.

I wanted to go home so badly but I knew I couldn't. Hell I was afraid! All the other hunters would know and would come after me. My dad would try to protect me but I knew he couldn't handle having a Vampire daughter as much as I could handle being one. I couldn't put that one him. This was my fault and not his. So I disappeared. First I had to find a way to be human again.

I spent a year looking for help but there just wasn't anything that could be done. I was about to give in and just put a bullet in my head when I found someone. For lack of better words, she was a witch. I didn't trust her but what she did helped. She suggested a brand. It would stop the hunger from being so intense, the sounds would only be heard if I concentrated, and animal blood is what I would "snack" on only once a year. I was happy with that. So I let her do her thing. I though the brand would be like a burn or something but instead it looked more like a tattoo around the top of my forearm.

It worked. The sounds of blood and heart beats were quiet and only when I wanted to hear them they showed up. The animal blood one a year that I could get from any rabbit or deer. Yea I know it's not clean but hey it was better then killing people. But I still wasn't Emily-Lorraine Jordyn Singer anymore. I had to be someone else. I still couldn't go home, I missed my dad like hell everyday but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I missed Sam telling me about his dreams and I miss Dean begging for some pie (I make one hell of a pie). I missed hunting, even though at the moment I was the hunted. But it was time for change. I worked my ass off at a local dinner in a small town just out side of D.C every night to save up. I living in an old and kind of dirty apartment, and took early morning classes at a small college to get enough credits to go to university. I had decided I wanted to be normal. So after working harder then I have ever worked I got my grades up, got into the university of Washington, graduated as one of the top students and then applied to the FBI academy.

My life has been one roller coaster that no one should ever have to ride. Sure it is a bit unorthodox but I can't help it. I was raised a hunter and I have a need to help, protect and die for others. Not a day goes by without me thinking about my dad, Sam and Dean or other hunters I have met through the years, Helen and her daughter Jo, Rufus, and Ash. I can't tell you how much I have thought about calling them all and telling them I'm alright, or how many times I have dreamt about my dad, or how much heart break I must have cause him. It hurts me everyday, but I can't go back. Not like this, not as the animal I am. No way. He'll be alright. He has John and those boys, he always did go on and on about them. He'll move on and so will I.


	2. Chapter 2

Well review if you like! :) thanks!

* * *

And I did. Took some time but when I finally did get into the academy. You know even in the 21rst century it is still a man's world. I had to work even harder to prove I was just as good... no better then any man I came up against. My knowledge about old religions and fighting tactics proved helpful when we were tested about serial killers and their motives. My ability to watch my own back and wrestle suspects to the ground helped me show everyone what I was made of. Sure I got knocked down a few times but I always came up with a bang.

Almost four years in the academy. It only should have taken me three but apparently I had an "authority" issue and 'I have difficulties following my orders." Blah! How stupid. I follow orders when they are the right ones. I'm not going to follow the dumb ones. And hell yeah I got an attitude problem! When people get in my face I have no problem snapping back, sure doing it to my superiors is not a good idea.

I must have passed every test, exam or training exercise at least eight times but I never saw past the academy. I didn't understand why. So I asked questions all the time. No answers. So I went on with training. I worked out more, I ran everyday and I read more. Soon I was one of the top "agents in training."

It is easier to be noticed in a man's world with a skirt and a low cut top but I was not going to get into a field position like that. Then my answers finally came. We were in the middle of a test. It was all scenarios in which our skills were tested.

* * *

" Today will be a bit different." Our instructor said standing in front of the twenty of the students. I always stood in the back. I always felt if I stood to close to people they would know what I was. " Today three of you will be promoted. Leaders from the Behaviour Analysis Unit and organized Crime Unit are hear to today to recruit a new member. So good luck and begin." He said as he popped off a shot and we all went.

First was the simple track. So how fast we were and how long we could run after a suspect. The crowd was cut to ten of us by the end of that stage. Second was team work. We had to get our fake injured patient over an obstacle without inflicting further injury. Five more were left after the next series of tests and inspections. I was the only women. I could feel eyes on me the whole time. The last two tests is where I either shined or failed. First was to walk into a killer's apartment and take him/her down with least amount of force. I did perfectly, checked behind the door and made sure my partners were cleared and took down the suspect with fake shot. Then came the part I always had trouble with. The instructor would give us a situation and we would have to explain out way out or methods.

" Jordyn!" He yelled my name.

" Sir." I addressed him stepping forward.

" A hostage situation has taken place in a kindergarden classroom. The intruder has killed two teachers and is threatening a child." He explained the situation. Then I didn't see what came next. A man came in the room I was in with a child pressed to him. I hopped it was a fake gun at her head. He looked agitated and the child was scared. We had never gone through a test like this before. But I had to prove myself. " You have no weapon, your partner is injured and your time is running low. defuse the situation with a minimal loss strategy." He finished and I looked at him for a minute. Minimal loss meant saving who I could not all. " Agent?" He questioned my look.

I ignored his confusion and looked to the man with the gun. To be honest I was scared myself. I looked to the man who was shaking, he was one hell of an actor. " Look no one else needs to get hurt." I said. " We both can walk away right now." I said.

" Walk away? I can't walk away!" he yelled.

" Yes you can." I said firmly back as the gun held to the girls head was shifted a bit. " I get it, your upset."

" hell yeah I'm upset!" He yelled. " She took everything!"

" She... you mean your wife?" I asked.

" Time agent." The instructor said strongly.

Again I ignored him. " I thought she loved me! But she took everything away..." The man said.

" And your mad I understand." I said.

" You don't understand!" he said.

That's when I focused on the girl. I ignored the man. " What's your name?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

" Your name sweetheart?" I asked taking a step closer with my hands at my side.

" Stay back." The man threatened with the gun. I was used to guns in my face.

" Back off agent." The instructor demanded.

Again I ignored. " Your name sweetheart?" I asked the girl again.

" Alice." She answered.

" Hi Alice, I'm Emily." I smiled at her. "How old are you?" I asked.

" Um five." She answered.

" and your mom and dad, where are they?" I asked.

" I don't know. Maybe outside." She said.

" and they love you right?" I asked and she nodded. " She is just a little girl. She is scared just like all these other kids." I said to the man and he still held the gun at me. " You do not have to hurt them like your wife hurt you. Do you really want Alice's parents to feel the same pain you do?" I asked. " no." I answered for him as he looked at me. " She is just a little girl and you don't want to hurt anyone else." I said standing strong taking a step closer again. The gun was shaking in his hand. " Give me the gun."

" Agent." The instructor said again. He was obviously angry I ignored him.

" We can walk away, Alice can go home and no one else needs to get hurt. Up to you." I said taking a step closer again. I put my hand out a bit and placed it on the gun. As I started to pull away I reached out for Alice's hand as well and pulled her behind me. I nodded as I took the gun and place it at my side.

" And time!" The instructor called. Then I heard the other clap. I smiled I turned to the members of the BAU and OCU and the other students. They looked impressed. As I turned to the instructor and one of the team leaders. They did not look impressed. I kept my ground and smile. " Agent Jordyn, tell me what you did wrong?" The instructor asked.

" Sir?" I questioned not knowing what he had meant.

" What did you do wrong?" he asked again.

" With all due respect, nothing." I answered.

" You put yourself in the life of fire, you ignored an order twice, and you did exactly the opposite of what you were instructed." He said as the team leader standing beside hims crossed his arms and waited for my answer. He was an older looking man, short black hair, clean pressed suit and tie and was very intimidating to look at.

" To be fair he pointed the gun at me, and wouldn't that have been better then at the little girl's head?" I questioned him. " And if I had backed off he would have thought I was afraid of him and if I showed fear he would have control not me. And you said minimal loss... no one else was hurt." I said looking between the two men.

" You realize in the field that kind of action could get you or members of your team killed?" The leader finally spoke up. He stepped forward and kept his arms crossed.

" I disagree." I said. He looked shocked at what I had said. " No disrespect sir, but isn't it the FBI's job to protect people as best we can?" I asked. " If the attention is on me then the more chances the kids had or others in the room and I am doing my job." I said and made sure to look like I was sure of myself.

" And if the unsub had reacted differently?" The man asked.

" I doubt he would have." I said.

" And you are sure of yourself?" He asked. I nodded. " Sure that in any situation you would have done the same even though you put yourself in danger?" He asked.

" Yes Sir." I nodded. I could tell by the look on his face he did not like my answer. "I didn't join the FBI to sit at a desk to push paperwork, or get people killed. I joined because I wanted to help people and put monsters in jail." I said. " And I'm sorry if you don't see that what I did was a good thing, but if that was real and a real gun was at a little girl's head I sure as hell would not have backed off, I would have done exactly that." I said being even more sure of myself. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded and fell into line with the other four who had gone before me.

" Your are dismissed. Tomorrow the units will have their choices." The instructor called and we all left. Me and that one man did stare each other down. It was like he was waiting for me to back down. That day was long and the night even longer. As I walked out of the Academy that day one of the other four students caught up with me.

" You do realize who you just talked back to..." He said as I tried to ignore him.

" Don't really care." I shrugged on our walk.

" That was SSA Hotchner." He said and I stopped in my tracks. I had heard so much about that agent but never seen him. He was kind of the talk of the FBI. His BAU team caught more unsubs then any other team did. They were brilliant and all had their own qualifications. His team was responsible for catching the Boston Reaper for crying out loud. Now I felt stupid. I talked back to one of the FBI's best agents. Now I was never going to get that job.

" Agent Smith, and Agent Winner." The instructor called out the next day. They were two of he four of us and they looked nervous. They stepped forward. " You are dismissed." He said and the two looked at each other, sighed and walked out of the room. " Agent Jordyn." He spoke up and I sighed.

" Yes sir?" I asked as I walked up to him.

" You have a meeting on the 15th floor tomorrow morning at 10:30." He said.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" The BAU was interested in your skill and tactics. I disagree but they want to see you. Don't be late." he said. " Now your dismissed." He said with a small smirk.

I walked away with the biggest smile on my face. This meant I had an interview, which meant I had a chance! I was so happy! When I got home that night my excitement couldn't be contained. I danced around my apartment until I stumbled upon a picture sitting on my night stand in my room. My smile faded and my heart sank.

I was sitting on the hood on an old car, Dad leaning in front of me and my hands were around his neck. I was smiling and Sam and Dean were leaned next to him. The boys and my dad all had a small smirk. I sat on my bed and sighed as I held the picture. " I miss you daddy." I said running my finger over the picture. I fell asleep with the picture in my hands. It was a good and bad night.

Tomorrow I would prove myself to the BAU and start on making my life better. There had to be something out there that would help this lonely feeling I had.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at 6 am I went for my morning run, went to the hair dressers. They cut my mid back length hair to just above my shoulders and layered it out, "looked more professional" they said. I got dressed, doesn't really matter what I wore because I was going to get this job on my brains and skills alone. As I walked up the stairs to the official FBI building my heart was racing faster then ever. I was shaking as I stood in the elevator and thank God I was alone because I was a mess. I don't think I have ever been so nervous and scared.

That's when I thought about hunting and my family. I wonder if my father would be proud. I wonder if Sam got his wish and I wonder is Dean had found the thing that killed their mother. I thought about Ellen, ever since my mother had died she had always been there for me. Kinda of like a stand in for my own mother. I went to her for advice all the time. I thought about Jo, sure she could be a handful of spunk and attitude but I had always seen her like a sister. She told me everything and we were close for a while. Then there was Ash, just the thought of him made me smile. He was another example of the lack of friends I had. I spent a lot of days at The Roadhouse when my dad was off on hunts, He made me laugh and we did random and stupid things. He was a bit older but he didn't have a care in the world. I sighed as the doors opened and the busy hall of the BAU came to sight.

I walked out and looked around. In front of me were two large glass doors, I waled through quickly keeping my head up. There were desks and agents everywhere. On the phone, talking, getting coffee, laughing, and some were reading. I stopped to look around before someone ran right into me.

" wow..." I said stumbling a bit. The girl who had run into me was holding papers and a cup of coffee. The papers were caught by here and I quickly caught the cup not spilling a drop.

" Holy..." She stopped when I handed her the cup. " Nice catch." She smile. Her teeth were really white, she had blonde hair pulled into pigtail and very colourful clothing and big hops as earrings. " Thanks."

" No problem... my fault standing in the way." I laughed a bit. " I was wondering if you could me where Agent Hotchner's office was?" I asked with a sweet smile.

" Oh the boss man." She smiled. " Well his office is just up those three steps. First door." She smiled.

" Thanks agent." I smiled.

She laughed a bit. " Really?" She asked. I looked at her with confusion. "How do you know?"

" Well FBI building, FBI files and well... I don't know despite the rainbow your wearing I just assumed." I shrugged. " I like you top by the way." I smiled at the bright blue top with a very cartoon looking ghost on it.

She looked down. " Thanks..." She trailed off. " So who are you?" She asked as I was about to walk away.

" That all depends on today actually." I smiled as I walked to the office at the top of the stairs. I could feel different pairs of eyes on me. I knocked on the door.

" Come in." I heard a strong voice call from inside.

I opened the door quickly. " Agent Hotchner? I was told you wanted to see me?" I asked standing just inside his office.

" Ah yes." he said standing up. " Come in close the door." He said. I did as he said and walked in closer to his office. " I was just reading through your file." he said as he shook my hand. Then there was a knock at the door and another older agent walked in. " SSA David Rossi." He introduced us.

" Emily Jordyn." I shook the older mans hand.

" Nice to meet you." he said sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Agent Hotchner's desk. " Please sit." he said to me and I did. I sat on the edge of the seat with my back straight. They both looked at me funny.

" I am a bit confused Agent, yesterday when we spoke you did not seem all that impressed with how I handled the situation." I said.

" actually I was." He said looking at my file again. " It was risky but you went with your gut and saved that fake little girl and the other fake hostages." I said looking at agent Rossi. " It says here that you have been in the academy longer then needed. Four years." he said looking up to me.

" Apparently I have an authority issue... but honestly I just don't bite my tongue as much as I should and speak my mind." I answered his obvious question. " If that is going to be a problem I can leave now if you like." I said.

Agent Rossi chuckled to himself. " Trust me we all have our opinions." He said looking to Hotchner. " I think you're fine."

" Any family?" Hotchner turned to me putting my file down. I was not expecting that question. It was obvious that the question bothered me. I shifted and he narrowed his eyes as me.

" That's important why?"

" Our team moves around, travels and just have to make sure there are no issues."

" No." I answered. " No family, I'm all there is." I smiled a bit and he looked a bit saddened by this.

" And what makes you think you would be suitable for this team?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. " I'm smart, I can think on my feet, I can shoot hell of a lot straighter then most cadets and I have my own opinion and not just what a text book tells me." I said and They looked at me. " It doesn't matter whether I'm suitable or not, what matters is if I can do my job, and I can assure you I can." I said.

Hotchner and Rossi exchanged a look. " Follow me." Hotchner said standing and walking out of his office, I followed and Rossi followed me. We walked to the end of the hallway into a room with a round table. There were five others siting there making conversation.

" Hotch finally, we were just about to get started." A skinny Blonde said with a smile.

" Well just give me five minutes." He said. " SSA and communication liaison Jenifer Jareau." he pointed to the skinny blonde. " SSA Emily Prentiss." He pointed to a tall dark hairs women. " DR. Spencer Reid." he pointed to a nerdy looking young man with glasses. I smiled at him. " SSA Derek Morgan." He pointed to a muscular african american man who nodded to me. " And Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia." He pointed to the blonde I ran into earlier with the ghost t-shirt. All the agents looked at me and then Hotchner and Rossi. " This is SSA Emily Jordyn." He said with a small smile.

My eyes widened. Did I just hear that right. I looked to him quickly and he nodded. I then looked to the other members. They looked surprised as well. I smiled to them. That had to be one of the most important and happiest days of my life. My heart was bursting with excitement. I was an FBI agent.

That day started the best careers I have ever had in my life. The team took a bit of getting used to me. I could tell they did not like outsiders. I kept to myself mostly until I disagreed with something. Sometimes they all looked at me like I was crazy. I was good at what I did and I made a difference as to how the team worked. They all seemed like a really close nit family and I was used to feeling like the outsider or odd girl out. I was fine with it.

We worked cases and it still amazed me how brutal human being could be. Rape, murder, kidnapping. It was all so crazy. Then again so was a semi vampire FBI agent. I made small talk with the agents I worked with and It was saddening how much some of them reminded me of others. Reid reminded me so much of Sam, smart quiet and a bit awkward. Garcia kinda made me think of Ash, crazy and out there. Morgan made me think of Dean, tough guy always being the hero.

As the first two months went by I can't help but feel like they weren't warming up as well as I had hoped. Sure we would talk and have our jokes but other times it's like I was just in the back ground. So I thought I should try harder.

" What I don't get is why someone would do that?" Jenifer was talking to Emily after we had returned from a case. I was filling out paper work and Emily's desk was just in front of mine and i heard them talking. " Jordyn, what do you think?" JJ asked. She had asked me to call her JJ many times.

" What do I think about what?" I asked looking up.

" How a guy takes a girl out for dinner then never calls." JJ asked.

" Well to be fair it is better than having call every hour until you got home." I smiled.

They both laughed. " What?" Prentiss asked.

" I once dated this guy who litterally called me the second he got home to make sure I got home alright. Then called to make sure I woke up the next morning." I said shaking my head.

" Don't you think that is sweet?" JJ asked.

" We went to dinner once." I added.

The two girls bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Morgan asked as he came from his desk.

" Oh nothing just the male gender." I smiled at him.

" What the whole gender is funny?" he asked sounding offended.

" No, the whole dating and getting a call the next day." Prentiss answered.

" Oh come on girls isn't this a bit tired...making the guy the bad guy?" He asked with a laugh.

" They usually are." JJ said and Morgan rolled his eyes.

" Jordyn, come on back us up on this." Prentiss said.

" Well honestly I don't think I could be much help." I said and they all looked at me. " You know hat speech "It's not you its me"?" I asked. They nodded. " The few guys I have dated all gave me "Oh yea it's totally you." And then walked away." I smiled as they tried not to laugh. " OH go ahead I know its funny." I laughed for them.

" No." JJ couldn't believe me. " You're not serious?" She laughed.

I stood grabbing my bag so I could leave for the night JJ and Emily followed me as Reid and Morgan just watched me walk away. " Oh I'm dead serious. I went out with one guy and we were being followed and this punk tried to take my bag, I punched him in the face and both guys took off." I smiled as the two girls laughed.

And that was it. From then on me and the team seemed to be clicking more. The only thing is I never spoke about my actual life. Sure old boy friends and random things that happened to me but nothing more. Prentiss and JJ seemed to like me very much and Reid even talked to me a few times but I got this feeling from Morgan. Like he didn't trust me. I had no idea how to fix it but I wasn't to worried about it. Not everyone is trusting. But what I didn't know is that he brought it up to the other members behind my back. I found this out the hard and one of the most painful ways.


	4. Chapter 4

" Come on you guys, she has worked with us for almost three months now and we know nothing about her." Morgan stood in an empty BAU hall with JJ, Garcia, Reid and Prentiss.

" What exactly did you need to know Morgan?" JJ asked.

" I don't know... but its weird working with strangers..." he trailed off.

" I don't really agree with Morgan but it is weird she has worked here so long and we know nothing about her..." Garcia said. " And if she is out with you guys all the time I kinda would like to know."

" Oh come on Penelope!" JJ said.

" She is just private and hey when I was new I didn't exactly open my life you guys." Prentiss stood up for Jordyn.

" Yes but you came around by the second month." Reid said looking down. He never did talking about other people.

" And every time we bring something up like family or something to that effect she finches and changes the subject." Garcia said. " Don't you get that vibe... that she might be hiding something."

" We all have something to hide Garcia." JJ said looking at all of them. " Now will you stop. Jordyn is a great agent, she knows what she is doing, she doesn't sit around waiting for a job, and she is not afraid of anything." JJ said. She had admired that about Jordyn.

" But JJ... I know we are all grown ups here but come on... you don't have that feeling?" Morgan asked.

" What feeling?" Jordyn asked from behind him. She laughed as she watched them all jump.

" Oh nothing." JJ smiled and they all nodded.

" You know for a group of profilers you're not very good at lying." She smiled shaking her head. " Umm JJ Hotch wanted me to tell you he wants everyone in the conference room."

" Sure thing." JJ smiled as we walked behind her.

Two stabbings, and two dead bodies. Motive was unclear and victim was random as it seems. The local police have been getting phone calls about a man walking up and down the downtown streets, in Cook Spring, Nebraska. The team was asked in because at the latest crime scene they found markings on the victims. The unsub had carved a pentagram into the chest of the last victim. Hotch wanted Prentiss, Reid and JJ to go to the station to get settled and go through the victim's lives, Jordyn and Morgan were going to a local bar where most of the residence seem to frequent, and Rossi and Hotch would go to the crime scenes.

Morgan and Jordyn exchanged a look. He was not sure about this women. She was to put together and to well hidden. He never met someone he couldn't figure out until she walked in. So after getting off the plane he noticed how shifty she became. She was looking around and behind her every five minutes and when she leanred the name of the bar her face went white and he was confused and interested. Who would have thought a name like _The Roadhouse_ would make someone nervous?


	5. Chapter 5

I had no idea where we were going. Morgan and I just hopped into an SUV and started driving. I was nervous about being so close to home. He didn't tell me where we were going and honestly I had a bad feeling. " You look a bit nervous." Morgan stated. " Problem?"

" No." I answered. " You?" I asked.

" Parden?" he didn't understand the question.

" I was asking if you had a problem Agent." I said as we drove.

" And why would I." he was denying his problem even though I could see.

" Well for starts the look you gave Hotch when he told you to take me to the local bar and question the owner. You were more then irritated. and two I heard what you and the other agents said in the hall earlier." I said looking at him. HIs back straightened and I knew I had made him a bit uncomfortable. " So again, do you have a problem with me agent Morgan?" I asked.

" Nope." He said shaking his head.

" Really." I nodded and looked out the window a waited a bit. " You don't trust me. Fine I get it, hell I even don't blame you." I looked to him and he looked confused at my answer. " I'm a stranger and you have trust issuses." I stated looking away.

He laughed. " Trust issues." He sounded shocked by that.

" Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of... I have it to." I smiled making fun of him. He shook his head. " I don't share things with just anyone." I said. " And I'm sure you don't either... so next time maybe just ask instead of going behind my back and talking about me." I shrugged.

" Alright fine. I'm asking." He said.

" You're asking? Asking what?"

" Our team is close and we take risks everyday and when one of our gives us that feeling we question it. So what are you hiding?" He asked in all seriousness.

" Tell me, do you like people knowing every single thing about you? All your secrets, flaws, or mistakes?" I asked him and he shook his head. " Then you can't ask me mine. I'm not hiding anything but that doesn't mean I don't have secrets."

" Secrets get people killed." he said.

" Not mine." I said. " My life has not been easy and most of that stuff is in the past but it's not like I'm just going to share all my little thoughts and feelings if it isn't relevant." I said. " So with all due respect Agent Morgan, mind your business." I smiled but he got the anger in my words.

He said nothing else as we drove. Then we went down this dirt road and my heart started pounding. I knew this road. Then BAM! I saw it.. The Roadhouse. I started to panic as Morgan parked and got out. I stayed in the car breathing heavily. I can't walk in there. I watched Morgan walk to the door then notice I wasn't following. We stared at each other and then he walked over.

" Jordyn?" He asked. I couldn't hear him over the sound of my panic. " Jordyn?" He asked again. He must of said it three times before " Emily!" He said loudly snapping his fingers in my face.

"Um what?" I said jumping.

" You coming?" He asked opening the door and I walked out slowly. He started to walk.

" Morgan." I called out standing by the door of the SUV. " Stop please." I said. He looked back and rolled his eyes. He was getting closer to the door. I rushed in front of him. "Morgan stop for a second." I asked he kept doing. " Derek." I said pushing him back to the car.

"What the hell Jordyn?" he asked pushing me away from him.

" Stop." I said.

" Why? Jordyn you're being ridiculous." He said sighing.

" Okay look." I sighed looking down at the ground. " Count yourself lucky I am even telling you this. because I can't answer the million questions you'll have after we leave."

" What are you talking about."

" If I go in there with you, a few people may be very shocked and rattled to see my face. So I am asking not to question it and please for the love of God let me do the talking." he looked at me like I was crazy. " Three months I have worked with you, kept quiet and not caused any trouble... well other with dumb cops but that doesn't matter. I have not asked for a single thing..." I sighed. " But now, I'm asking."

He looked at me like I was crazy until I finished my sentence. Then I saw some understanding in his eyes. He nodded and I smiled to him. Morgan could be a good guy if you gave him the chance but I had a feeling I would have to explain. I sighed as Morgan walked in front of me. He pushed through the doors and I held my breath. I was so thankful no one was around when we first walked in. But then the sound of crashing beer cans and someone waking up make me close my eyes. I was praying no one recognized me.


End file.
